1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-closing vehicle door lock device, in particular to a door lock device for completely closing and compulsorily locking, for example, a side door of a motor vehicle after the door is closed halfway by hand by a power of a motor or the like functioning after the halfway closing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,447 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,183, respectively disclose conventional lock devices for vehicular side doors, which having no auto-closing mechanism. According to the U.S. patents above, a latch and a ratchet are installed at the front side of the vehicular body, a number of manual operation members such as a lock lever and an open lever are installed at the back face of the vehicular body, so as to thin as much as possible the front-and-back thickness of the conventional lock device. The shape of such lock device is given or determined with the size and shape of the space usable to install the lock device in the side door.